Hogwarts: The New Generation
by errieshadow
Summary: Years later after Harry, Ron and Hermione all graduated from a Hogwarts, a new crowd comes to the school. Meet Tidus the mysterious, troubled boy, then meet Candy a sad and lonley girl, how will they meet? What lies in the future for them? Read and Find o


**Tidus's Pov:**

Tidus awoke early that morning, and slowly made his way to school, he'd registered late and classes had already began so he couldn't participate until next term, it was because of his illness that he was so late. Lucky for him Term 2 was about to begin shortly, this gave him time to sign up for all his classes and research all that he'd missed. His step dad was only too happy to let him go. His new school was a school for the gifted, people with the ability to do a thing called magic; Tidus had only recently discovered this ability when he was supposed to be doing dishes. Tidus was frustrated at his step dad after the two of them had a row earlier that day, he muttered something under his breath and a glass plate disappeared without a trace. His school luckily wasn't too far from home.

After he registered they told him he could have the day to himself. Tidus ran a hand through his thick dark hair, while wondering what to do. He walked up to his common room which was empty now, most people were probably in class now, he assumed. He grabbed his trunk and dragged it to an empty bed, after checking the draws to see if he could use it. He unpacked his stuff and then lay down on his new bed, bored. After a while people eventually came and he did the whole new boy act. Then once again they had to leave for yet another act. Frustrated and bored Tidus changed out of his wizard robes- he wouldn't need them on right now and headed out of the dormitories and went to explore the new place.

Later…

Tidus walked through the lawns of Hogwarts, alone with nothing to do and no one to see. He'd only just arrived though so he knew no one, well not really anyway. Sighing he found a soft patch of ground and sat down, thinking. It was supposed to be better than home here, or at least that was what he had hoped.

Tidus hated thinking about home; it always made him feel miserable. One thing that made him happy however was his guitar; he wished he had with him now. Bored he started to pluck the grass out, wishing he had something to do.

**Candy's Pov:**

Candy was sitting in a nearby tree, the leaves covering her so that she was not visible through the branches. She was wearing a cute muggle shirt that was cut low in the front with spaghetti straps. She was also wearing a pair of faded blue jeans to match with the green-blue shirt that she was wearing. Also, her flip flops matched her shirt. Since she was Muggleborn, she knew how to dress like a normal person would in the muggle world. And all she was thinking about at that very moment was the muggle world and her deceased mother.

She was holding her silver locket tightly in her hand, staring off into space, not blinking. It was obvious that the young Ravenclaw was in deep thought about something. She was thinking of her home, away from Hogwarts, with her parents. If her mother was still alive, she would not have made Candy come to Hogwarts if Candy had not wanted to. However, since Candy's real mother was no longer alive, her father and stepmother hoisted her off to this magical school - a place that she did not know about until quite recently. She did not even want to come either.

Candy had not spoken or moved in a long period of time. When the wind blew, she ignored it. The tree's leaves would sway and whistle around her, and her hair would blow lightly as well. However, she stayed in the same simple position. She then dozed, in the tree, for several moments. Suddenly, a bird landed on her head, causing her to jump somewhat. She lost balance from the branch that she was sitting on, and she screamed lightly as she fell but luckily caught onto the somewhat large branch. Her feet were dangling, and, as it is expectable of a flip flop to do, her shoe fell from her foot and to the ground. She sighed heavily and tried to swing herself back over the branch.

She was not able to do so. Therefore, she moved her feet around slowly and carefully until they came in contact with another branch. She placed her barefoot on it and then lowered herself down, climbing from the tree as carefully as possible. However, with her luck, Candy's foot missed the next branch down, and she went falling from the tree about five or six feet up and hitting the ground with a slight _Oomph!_

She had landed on her wrist, which was not a good thing. She used her other hand sit up and look around. Her hair was in her face, but she pushed it away, annoyed. She sat up completely and bent one let completely and the other slightly as she tried to move the wrist that she fell on. She let out a small cry of pain and then sighed, again, annoyed.

She looked around her. To her unlucky surprise, she saw a Gryffindor about her age sitting not to far from her. She figured that he had heard her, and she looked at him, nervously smiling and making it appear as if everything was okay. She then looked around quickly for her flip flop. She noticed it, feet away on the ground, and she ignored it.

**Tidus's Pov:**

Tidus was deep in thought and whenever he was deep in thought it was normally about something miserable, today was no exception. His hatred of his so called family was bothering him right now, it was so hard for Tidus to let go of his anger. Tidus was wearing a black wife beater, studded belt and jeans, he wore muggle clothing because he was brought up the muggle way. Tidus was angry about home and not exactly thrilled to be here either. His anger was growing when suddenly he heard a noise, not just any noise a scream!

Jumping up from his sitting position, Tidus was now free from his angry thoughts, the only thing that concerned him now was that scream, he just had to find out where it came from. Tidus looked around in the direction the scream was coming from. He looked up not far from him, was a tree in that tree was a girl with only one flip-flop on, the other had fallen onto the ground, it looked like she had taken quite a fall.

Tidus walked over to her, he noticed that she was smiling nervously, however her position was too obvious to see that she was not at all comfortable. Tidus bent down and grabbed her flip-flop and then looked back up at her.

"You all right there?" he calls "Looks like you took quite a spill. Here" he says as he hands her flip-flop.

**Candy's Pov:**

Candy watched as the boy jumped from his seated position on the ground to a standing position. She did not think that he would come over and help her since no one else really did. However, he had walked over to her and grabbed her flip flop, as if she was okay.

She looked at the boy's appearance. He was wearing Muggle clothing too. It was something that Candy had not necessarily expected, but it eased her thoughts of him since she was wearing her muggle clothing too. However, she was still a bit shy about the whole thing.

As he had asked her if she was okay, she merely held her wrist, applying a light amount to it to ease the small amount of pain. She looked up at him, her brown eyes glistening lightly as she carefully removed her hand from her wrist and took her flip flop.

She put her flip flop on her foot and then sighed, grasping her wrist once more once she felt a mild amount of pain throbbing in it. She then felt that it was necessary to thank the boy as well as let him know how she was, and even possibly give him her name.

"Thanks." She said lightly. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just kinda fell from the tree, but I guess that's pretty obvious. Though I really do not see why anyone like you would care about me." She then sighed heavily and shrugged. "I'm Candy, by the way. Candy Simpson..."

**Tidus's Pov:**

Tidus watched as she merely held out her hand and took the flip flop from him and put it on without saying anything. As soon as she had composed herself she spoke, thanking him then admitting she had fell out of the tree, at this point he smiled, and yeah it was kind of obvious he thinks.

"I'm Tidus, Tidus Cortess" he says introducing herself, but then was confused when she said she didn't think someone like him wouldn't care about someone like her. "Nice to meet you Candy, but why did you think I wouldn't care? I can't let a pretty girl like you hurt herself without someone to help" he says jokingly. Then as an afterthought asks," Do you want to go to the hospital wing or are you okay?" he asked seriously.

**Candy's Pov:**

Candy looked at Tidus as he had spoken to her, introducing himself and then asking why she did not think that he would care. She sighed and then looked around, holding her wrist with her other hand, applying pressure to the area that hurt the most.

"It's a pleasure." She told him lowly. "Why don't I think you would care? No one else cares about me, so what makes me think that anyone here will." She said with a shrug as she felt around her wrist. It did not appear to be broken, only sprained, but either way - she did not want to have to go to the hospital wing. She shook her head at him and then answered. "It does not feel broken. But if it continues to bug me, I will go. Don't worry." She said and then looked at the grass around her. She then crossed her legs somewhat into an Indian style sitting position. She then hoisted herself up without the help of her upper body or the help of Tidus.

"So...what do you think of Hogwarts so far?" She asked him, her voice somewhat bored from the fact that she had fallen from the tree. She had completely embarrassed herself in front of someone that she did not really know. And as she looked at him more, she found him to be a very attractive student. How could she had possibly been stupid enough to fall from a tree! Sighing, she looked at the tree and up towards the branch where she had previously been sitting. She then turned her attention back to Tidus.

**Tidus's Pov:**

Tidus listened as she explained why she didn't think he would care, he nodded fully understanding what she meant, Tidus had spent his whole life knowing that no one really cared about him. However he did not voice this, this was something he kept to him self, the last thing he wanted was anyone's pity especially not from someone he barely knew.

As Candy explained about her wrist hurting but not wanting to go to the hostpital wing, he fully understood her, he too hated to ask people for help. He smiled at her, the way she tried to shrug it off as nothing, the brave act. She seemed to be very independent. His smile faded somewhat however when she asked him how he felt about Hogwarts, great another one he thought.

How to answer a question like that without sounding sad or desperate. Tidus wasn't someone to easily open up and admit his feelings but instead he would give less details and shrug off how he was feeling. He thought for a minute or two before answering, "Well its a lot different from what I thought it would be" he said and paused, well that's true how could he ever image a school quite like Hogwarts, "But I haven't really had enough chance to explore it yet so I dunno, but a change is always nice" he says struggling to find the right words.

What a boring question, was everyone going to ask him that, I mean who really cares, its just a school. At least right now that's all it meant to Tidus. He knew it probably meant a lot more to other people but he just didn't get it, probably because it was only his first day. He sighed not sure of what to say next.

**Candy's Pov:**

Candy listened to Tidus and then noticed his shrugs and nods to her comments and such. She disliked telling people about her feelings and some of her personal life. But then again, any time she found someone that would talk to her, she would just straight out trust them, not a wise move. However, Candy also felt that Tidus was a nice person. She also had a feeling from his silence and minor shrugs and nods that he may have been going through some of the same things that she was.

"Well, Hogwarts was nothing I ever thought about coming to. I mean, I never knew that magic was real until I got my letter. I hate this place." She said honestly and sighed. "I want to go home, but then again, that's not any better than being here. At least here I can read all of the books I want, even if they are about some of the most boring and stupid topics ever." She then turned around, looking towards the other people and then turned back to Tidus.

"So, how did you find out that you were supposed to come here at Hogwarts?" She asked him kindly. She knew that he might not want to answer this question, but she figured that it was only fair that he told her since she told him. She brushed her hair from her face and tucked it behind her ears, waiting for him to speak.

**Tidus's Pov:**

As Tidus listened to her story about how she came to know of Hogwarts, his stomach did flips, most of what she said was a lot like his story. He swallowed trying to get that sinking feeling off of him. It was funny how much he had in common with this girl and how much he was learning about her already, this friendship was growing faster than typical relationships normally did.

Friendship. that word played in his mind, he never really had a proper friendship which was weird considering how friendly he could be at times, he thought it was because he didn't always trust people to well, however because he had alot in common with this girl he thought he could trust her. He shook his head when he realized he had been silent for some time, great he thought, now she probably thinks I'm a weirdo, better answer her question.

"Oh ahh I got a letter too, it was really unexpected and I like you knew nothing of magic but I guess I didn't mind too much coming here" he said lamely, it was a half truth he really didn't have much choice as it was and his step dad was only too happy to have him go, not that it mattered Tidus didn't want to stay with him either. "But yeah, I'm not really much of a reader myself so I haven't found anything to do yet, although this is my first day here" he chuckled.

**Candy's Pov:**

Candy just sat there in the silence as they continued to sit in silence. She sighed and then just thought more about Hogwarts. She was starting to feel as if she liked it, but then again, she still did not like it. She was basically double-biased on her opinions now. 

She felt that she and Tidus had more in common than anyone would have thought. They both had a silence to them as well as a shy side. It was more awkward than anything else, the silence was. Candy just had no idea why it was so silent. She figured that Tidus had nothing to say. So, if he had nothing to say, neither did she. So, they would both just sit there in the silence and await answers to each other's questions.

Though the silence was awkward and took up most of the conversation Candy felt that really deep down, there was a bond formed between the two of them. How, she was not exactly sure, but it was her instinct. She was not used to the feeling, so it was completely new to her. Could she possibly be making one of her first friends besides her mother and her sister?

As he had answered her question, Candy looked at him. She had jumped somewhat after the silence had been broken. As he had answered, she felt a small smile fall upon her face as her cheeks curved upwards. What a coincidence! The two of them had a lot more in common. He had found out the same way she had!

"Oh, that is...interesting." She said lowly and somewhat awkwardly. "My family was actually somewhat thrilled to have me go here to Hogwarts. I really preferred to stay with my sister in Spain, but that was out of the option." She said, shaking her head. "I was surprised and shocked that there was even such thing as magic." 

As he had mentioned that the present day was only the first, Candy nodded. She was new there too, but not so much as Tidus. 

"You're new as well? Today is your first day, I see. I have been here for a few days, but it is nice to have finally met someone. Um, well, welcome to Hogwarts then." She said, feeling stupid now. She had the tendency to do things that were extremely stupid.

**Tidus's Pov:**

Tidus felt the awkwardness of the conversation when he stayed quiet, what was wrong with? he wondered. Candy's probably thinking he amused, he learned that when girls go quiet they were thinking. He hoped she didn't think bad of Tidus. What else could she be thinking about though?

Say something! his brain kept telling him, but what? Tidus was feeling really uncomfortable right about now. After a few minutes Candy spoke again, her family was thrilled to have her here too apparently but she didn't want to come, she wanted to stay with her sister. So he wasn't the only one who didn't know about magic, that was a relief.

"Hey I never of magic either, what a coincidence" he said with a smile, it was a stupid thing to say her knew that, but he wanted to lighten the mood a bit. "I thought I was the only one who didn't, everyone else seems to know about it" he paused and then picked some grass thinking of what to say next.

Lucky for him, he didn't have to wait too long, for it was Candy who spoke again. She was new too, although not as new as he was, yet another thing they had in common heh.

Clearly she was running out of things to say, so now it was Tidus's turn. He smiled again to give her some confidence, "Yeah, thanks its nice to meet you too, so umm since were both new do you know your way around the castle yet?" he asked stupidly, of course she didn't! he mentally slapped his head, stop being such an idiot.

"I mean, uh since Classes have already begun and its too late for us, what can we do for fun around here?" he asked trying to get the subject off the awkwardness, and maybe cheer Candy up a bit.

**Candy's Pov:**

Candy still sat in silence as she awaited Tidus's answers. She again sighed as the silence had taken over the conversation. However, as Tidus spoke of various things, she looked at him and nodded, smiling somewhat. She then scratched her head somewhat and then said, "Yes, this is such a coincidence. I thought that I was one of the only ones that knew nothing about magic as well. People around here seem to be learning so much; I just cannot wait to learn some things so that I do not feel stupid."

She sighed heavily and clasped the locket around her neck somewhat, letting it drop back to her chest and then looked at the water. The wind blew lightly, and her hair tossed in the breeze. She brushed it back and then looked at Tidus. She had honestly never met anyone like him. When he asked her if she knew her way about the castle, she shrugged.

"Well, for being new, I am doing fairly well. I can find my way to the common room as well as the library and out here to the grounds." She sighed and then looked at him as he went through and asked what they were to do until they could actually attend classes. She smiled at him and thought deeply.

"Well, I mean, there are places to go. There is the lake, right over there, and the Hogwarts Zoo, The Waterfalls, and there is also a place called the Combination Station where people from all houses can come. I have been to the waterfalls one time, but I would love to go again and swim this time. I have been itching to swim since I left the warm tropical parts of South America." She looked at him, wondering if he would like to swim, or even if he knew how. She then wondered whether he had gone anywhere else in the world like she had. Sighing lightly again, she figured that he had not, since not many people were well-traveled.

**Tidus's Pov:**

Tidus smiled at her but it was a hollow smile this time, "Your not stupid, and magic shouldn't make you feel like that" he said in answer to her first comment. He didn't get why she should feel that way, he thought, weren't there others who new nothing of magic?

He watched her every movement curios to find out even more about this girl whom he seemed to have so much in common with, but was it just coincidence? He saw her clasp her locket he wondered what secrets it held, he would have asked her what it meant to her but something inside of him told him not to. Maybe it was special to her and if she wanted to talk about it she would, how he knew this he did not know, but whenever he was with her he felt different, he thought about things a lot more than he would have done so anyway. He tilted his head to the side and smiled at her, wondering whether he should tell her how he was feeling or not.

But he didn't get a chance to yet as she was saying something about her common room. He wasn't sure exactly what she was saying his mind was wandering else where. H e tried to make himself focus, he had to listen to her.

Candy had now gone on to tell him of the places she'd been, it was a lot more than he had been or even knew about. She mentioned the combination station, he had been there, he nodded his head thoughtfully when she mentioned it. "Waterfalls..." Candy had said, Tidus shook his head mentally and listened this time to what she was saying.

Smiling at her he asked her if maybe she'd like to go swimming. While waiting for her answer he thought to himself thinking if she said yes he could A) stop thinking so much and B) maybe relax a bit more, hopefully Candy would too.

**Candy's Pov:**

Candy nodded at Tidus. She felt stupid, but she was unsure of the reason. She merely smiled lightly and then shrugged. "Well, this magic stuff seems like a game. I am going to be honest. Though, I suppose that once I have been here for a longer period of time, I can be more opinionated about it and more opened to my answers and perspectives about it." She fell silent again and then thought about various things - home, her family, her deceased mother. These things passed through her head rather frequently, and she was not sure why. It was just the feeling that she had away from home.

She noticed that he had seen her clasping her locket and releasing it. She said nothing, nor did she make it noticeable that he had seen her. She was not willing to tell him about it since he had not asked. There were others in the common room that had asked about it, and she had told them, not wanting to be completely closed about it.

She then listened as Tidus's voice rang through the air once again and spoke, asking her if she would like to go to the waterfalls and swim. She smiled lightly as she nodded somewhat. She was actually surprised that he had asked her. She was not sure whether or not her choice of saying yes was a good one, since they would be swimming more than likely. However, she felt that if they spent more time together, they could be better friends. She then spoke, her same accent and voice ringing into the air as she had answered.

"Sure, I would love to go to the waterfalls with you. Uh, thanks." She said with a smile and then waited for him to say something else before she went up to the common room and got her bathing suit on under anther layer of clothing.

**Tidus's Pov:**

Tidus smiled at here and answered, "Your welcome, I'll meet you there after I get changed" he said unsure of what to say next, he wondered why her answer was so hesitant, it was just a swim after all. She seemed so sad when he first meet he just wanted to cheer her up or at least get her mind off whatever it was for a while at least. He wasn't too good at the emotional stuff but he hated seeing anyone upset especially a girl as pretty as Candy was.


End file.
